


Less Than Ideal Circumstances

by Mungo_of_Maundery



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hospitals, Kisses, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mungo_of_Maundery/pseuds/Mungo_of_Maundery
Summary: Napoleon is injured and Waverly gives Illya a job to do.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	Less Than Ideal Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently clearing out my house and found some old notebooks from when I was at school, many of which are full of fanfiction for The Man From UNCLE and Doctor Who, so I'm going to clean some of the better ones up and post them :)

“You must get better, soon,” Illya said awkwardly. “Waverly will be very disappointed in you if you don’t.” He leant forward in his chair and whispered, “I’ll be very disappointed, too.”

***

“Mr. Kuryakin, good to see you. Sit down, please.”

Illya nodded and sat.

“Now I know that you’ve just returned from a mission which – ” Waverly paused to take in Illya’s dishevelled appearance. “ – seems to have been rather taxing, but I have a little task for you.”

Illya’s heart sank. “Sir, couldn’t somebody else – ” he began, but Waverly quickly cut him off.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Kuryakin, but with Mr. Solo out of action, I’m afraid you’re the only man for the job. It’s very urgent.”

It twisted Illya’s heart to hear Waverly so casually dismiss Napoleon’s precarious position between life and death. He sucked his cheeks, biting back a retort.

“Mr. Solo awoke in the early hours of this morning. He was in some considerable distress and seemed to think that you were in some grave danger and would not be calmed when assured that it is several days since you were both attacked. You’re to go and ensure that he knows that you are safe. That is your task.”

“He’s awake. You didn’t tell me.”

Waverly sat down and pulled a sheaf of papers towards him, which he began to rifle through. “No, I did not. You had work to do – I couldn’t have you fretting all day about Mr. Solo rather than focusing on the matter in hand.”

It was all Illya could do not to raise his voice. “I’ve ‘fretted all day’, as you put it, anyway. I think it would have been helpful to me in my duties today to know that my partner is safe.”

Waverly raised his eyebrows at the sharp tone. Illya placed a hand over his eyes wearily. “I’m sorry sir. It has been a long day.”

Then he got to his feet, and was two steps towards the door before remembering to turn and say, “You’ll excuse me?”

Waverly gave a magnanimous smile and a nod. “Go and see to your partner, Mr. Kuryakin.”

***

“You look very lovely today, Illya,” Napoleon murmured.

“Hm. Thank you.” Illya glanced down at himself. He was sweaty, dusty, and there was a tear in the shoulder of his jacket and, he knew, a bruise over his right eye.

“I always think you look loveliest when you’re all grimy and sweaty after a mission,” Napoleon added. “Dirty guy.”

Mistaking the tone for sarcasm, Illya bristled. “I came straight from being strung up by my ankles to come and see you, I haven’t had chance to change, or wash, or – ”

Napoleon was smiling and gazing at Illya happily, and plainly not hearing a word. Illya’s rant drew to a faltering stop. “What is it?”

Napoleon hummed dreamily, then blinked his eyes back into focus. “Kiss me… Illya… darling.”

Illya was taken aback. He frowned. “Here?”

“Mmhmm. Why not?”

“Napoleon,” Illya hissed as Napoleon’s hand waved unsteadily before lighting on Illya’s shirt front and feebly attempting to pull him in. “People will see.”

Napoleon’s face crumpled slightly in confusion and disappointment. Illya felt his heart begin to soften. He glanced about to check that the nurse standing outside the curtain wasn’t watching, then said. “I’m afraid I’ll have to make this a quick one.”

He shifted, standing slightly so as to be in a better position. Napoleon closed his eyes obediently, his lips in a comic pout.

“Put those lips away, you fool,” Illya chuckled, leaning in, and they were both grinning when their lips met.


End file.
